


Leather and black

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally suck at titles</p><p>Prompt from anon: Can you do a narry smut where harry is the bad boy in town and niall is extremely innocent and harry seduces him? It's super cliche but I've been dying for it</p><p>So basically Niall and his best friend Liam are at the pub when they are joined by the mysterious Harry Styles and his loyal friend Zayn Malik.</p><p>Not beta'd sorry!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry , not exactly according to the prompt, Niall's not all that innocent and Harry's not that bad really, but I still hope you like it! .xx
> 
> First time ever publishing smut, so don't be too hard on me please
> 
> Send me prompts and let me know if you want the Ziam side of the night as well :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked!

 

The town where Niall lived was the sort of town where everybody knew each other – everyone had their own role. Niall Horan, for example, was a stereotypical 20-year old with a part time job and a hangover at more or less inappropriate times. All in all he was a decent boy, though, staying out of trouble and never making fuss of anything.

Some didn’t quite fit into that mould, though. Harry Styles, always accompanied by his mate Zayn, was known as the bad boy of the town. He was tall and mysterious, never really in contact with anyone from the town. It seemed like he was always there, but never really the centre of attention.

There was also something a little off about the boy. He seemed scary in a way, the way that makes you want to avoid him for no proper reason whatsoever. But still, he was probably the most handsome, good looking, stunning, gorgeous, astonishing sight to have ever walked the streets of that town. All the girls and gays knew him and wanted their share, and every Friday there would be one lucky one that Harry would take home. No one had ever heard of anyone saying no to him, whether it was because they were scared or because of the pure sexiness of this god-like man.

So, he was the womanizing, dangerous bad boy of the town, and that was pretty much everything people knew about him. Obviously he would never start a riot or anything, but rumour had it he did drugs and held his own, secret, dark business outside town.

Harry and Niall had gone to the same school, the only one in town. Niall hadn’t spoken to Harry much since the dangerous looking boy was a year younger than Niall himself, so they didn’t really have the same classes. Other than that, Niall had always been just happy to stay out of the way of the curly haired, slender boy with ripped jeans and leather jackets.

 

\---

 

It was just another normal Friday night, nothing special happening. People were strolling in and out of the pub, some drunker than others, but mainly it was calm, just like it usually was in the small town. Earlier that day Niall had agreed to meet his best mate Liam at the pub, and that was where he was on his way to.

Niall was wearing a light blue V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his dark blue Vans with a black blazer. His blonde hair was styled up and his eyes were bright with excitement. “Howaya, man?” He shouted to Liam whom he could already see waiting for him outside the pub. “Hi, Niall, how are ya?” “Not too bad, bloody excited for t’night!” “Yeah, me too, ‘s been ages since we’ve been out! Wanna go in?” Liam nodded towards the door and Niall patted his shoulder and led him in.

The pub was already quite crowded with people mostly their own age, and the boys had to look around for a while before finding an empty table in the corner of the pub. Then they got their beers and started walking towards the table, saying hi to some of their friends on their way.

“Crowded today, innit?” Niall asked as he sat down opposite to Liam, who nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you got that one right. ‘Not exactly hard to tell that people got their paycheques this week.” Niall chuckled before his eyes froze and he stopped to stare over Liam’s shoulder.

“What’s it?” the brunette boy asked before turning to see what had stolen Niall’s attention. There, at the bar, was standing no other than Harry Styles with Zayn ‘Malik, both dressed in leather and black. Zayn’s hair was styled up in a messy quiff whereas Harry had a black bandana around his head, pushing back his curly flocks.

“Shut your mouth, Ni.” Liam told his best friend quietly, and he snapped his mouth shut but continued staring. “Man, literally, stop eye-raping him please. You’re not far from drooling” Liam continued, trying to get Niall’s attention back.

“He’s just so…” Niall’s voice was quiet and Liam could tell he was lost deep in thought. “So… You know, perfect? I’d let him use me if that was what it takes to get with him. I’d literally do anything, no lie. I’d pay him!” Liam smirked and took one more quick glance ar the two boys at the bar before turning back to Niall.

All of a sudden, Niall’s jaw dropped again as Harry patted Zayn’s shoulder and started walking towards the table they were seated at. “Oh shit, Liam, shit shit shit shit…” Niall muttered under his breath and Liam looked up questioning. “They’re coming this way.” “What, who?”

Before Niall had had the chance to answer, the long, lean figure of the bad boy Styles was above them. “Evening, gentlemen. Niall, Liam, right?” He asked, pointing to each guy as he said their names. His eyes were such dark green, kind of like a lake on an autumn day, and his skin so pale and creamy, a light scruffy beard on his cheeks highlighting his, to Niall’s eyes stunning jawline.

Before either Niall or Liam had found the ability to form words he opened his mouth again and asked “Is it okay if I myself and my friend Zayn here sit with you? This pub is awfully crowded on a beautiful Friday night like this.”

His words were ridiculously articulated and he spoke in an obviously fake posh manner which would have been lame coming from anyone but himself.

Liam was the first one to get his mouth open and said “Yeah, sure… Erm… Harry, right? Yeah go ahead, you can sit here.” He mumbled as he moved closer and kicked Niall’s shin so he would move as well. Startled, the blonde boy blushed, fluttered his eyelashes and moved as well. “Yeah, our pleasure, go on” Niall mumbled as Harry sat down next to him and Zayn found his place next to Liam. After a few seconds of silence a waitress showed up carrying a tray with four beers, four Jägerbombs and eight little shots on it.

Niall looked a bit stunned and opened his mouth to say something as the waitress set the tray on the table, but Harry interrupted him before he was able to say anything and explained. “We thought we’d buy you drinks since you so kindly had us sitting with you.”

Niall was too starstruck to even realise that they had ordered the drinks before even asking about sitting down and even Liam seemed a bit lightheaded albeit not even having had much to drink yet.

Soon, a light conversation started. It was mostly Harry and Zayn chatting, Liam throwing a few words in every now and then. All Niall was able to do was stare at this gorgeous boy right next to him. “You okay, Nialler?” Niall winced at the nickname and blushed before nodding hastily. “You seem tense. Want a shot?” Niall’s eyes flickered from Harry’s to the shot glasses and back, which Harry took as a yes. “Shots, people!” he bellowed as he reached out to pass one tiny glass for each of the boys. “One, two, three!” Zayn counted, and they downed the shots at once, grimacing at the taste and the heat making its way down their throats.

“That’s my boy” Harry mumbled as he squeezed Niall’s thigh gently. Niall squirmed but didn’t move his thigh although Harry’s hand on it was making his pants feel a little uncomfortably tight. The conversation started flowing again, and Niall was able to participate every now and then, but most of his attention went to Harry’s slender fingers still resting on his thigh.

After another round of shots and having finished the beers and the Jägerbombs, Zayn and Liam excused themselves to go out for a cigarette, leaving Niall alone with Harry. Harry turned to face Niall and placed his elbow onto the table, resting against it. Then he moved his other hand from Niall’s thigh to now rest on the small of his back, drawing little patterns there with his thumb.

Niall blushed and shifted uneasily but Harry didn’t seem to care. “How’s your night been?” The curly haired boy’s voice was soft and low, like he was purring. Niall gulped and turned to look at him. “’S been good, really good, thanks… Yours?” Harry smiled crookedly before saying the words slowly, one by one. “It’s getting better all the time, love.”

The blush was no longer on Niall’s cheekbones; it was all the way from his cheeks over his jaw down his neck. He thought he must have looked like a fire truck and chuckled to himself shyly. “What’s so funny, babe?” Harry purred into his ear, his lips nearly touching the blonde boy’s earlobe. “Nothing, just… Where are you going from here?”

Even Niall himself was shocked. He had no idea where the courage to ask the question had come from. Suddenly he didn’t feel all that insecure anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol. He felt the room spin slightly. Yep, it definitely was the alcohol.

“No idea, home, probably” Harry hummed as he slid his hand from Niall’s back to his side and down to his hip, slinging his arm around the smaller boy. Niall switched slightly and moved an inch closer to Harry, still somewhat confused about this sudden courage he felt.

Niall could feel Harry’s lips trace up and down his jaw and neck lightly, barely touching, and let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned against the younger boy and lifted his hand to rest it on Harry’s thigh. “Yeah… I might have to take you home with me, babe” Harry purred into the blonde boy’s ear and chuckled as he groaned in response. “Please do.” Niall mumbled breathlessly and his hand moved slightly higher up the younger boy’s thigh.

Soon enough Zayn and Liam were walking back towards the table, and Niall smiled as he noticed Zayn’s hand on the small of Liam’s back. “It looks like you’re not going to be the only one getting company tonight” Niall whispered to Harry, who smirked as the two boys sat down.

“Any news?” Zayn looked at Harry intensely, like there was a hidden meaning. Apparently there was, since he smiled knowingly as Harry replied. “Nope, Niall and I are gonna leave now. You two staying or should we get a taxi for all four?” Harry spoke calmly and clearly, not minding Zayn’s not so subtle hint.

Zayn looked at Liam, who said “We’ll be here for a bit longer, you two go, it’s grand” he smiled warmly at Niall whose cheeks were getting bright red again. “Okay, we’re out then. Have a good night, boys” Harry said casually before getting up and helping Niall up as well. Then he grabbed his and Niall’s coats and helped Niall pull his on.

“Have fun, boys” Zayn said with a wink as Harry and Niall waved their goodbyes. Niall could still catch a glimpse of the giggling Liam when he looked over his shoulder, and then they were out of the pub.

“M’ place’s not too far away, we could walk. It’ll help your mind clear up.” Niall nodded and followed Harry who reached out his hand and wrapped it around Niall’s waist. Niall found it funny how he didn’t even find this awkward like he normally would have. He started humming the melody of a song quietly as they walked. Other than that, it was quiet.

Harry had told the truth saying that he didn’t live too far away; in less than fifteen minutes he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door to a neat block of flats, one of the only ones in town. He held the door open to Niall who could feel his cheeks getting rosy again as he smiled and stepped over the threshold into the staircase.

He turned to look at Harry and had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from going gooey in front of the sight he was now looking at. All the casualness of the brunette boy was gone. His eyes were shining with so much lust and adoration that Niall found it hard to look in them, and once he did he was no longer able to look away.

Quickly, Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist before a serious look took over his face. “You sure?” All Niall could do was nod, throw his arms around Harry’s neck and pull him down for a fierce kiss.

Niall had to seriously take hold of the taller boy kissing him. His legs were shaking and his head was spinning, and the force of Harry’s lips nearly knocked him over. He felt Harry’s tongue touch his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Smiling, he sighed into the kiss and at that instant Harry’s tongue was there against his own, exploring his mouth, pushing against his own again… All Niall could do was melt into the younger boys touch and his lips, and he knew that there would be no going back.

“Home… Upstairs…” Harry murmured before pecking Niall’s lips once more and then sweeping him off his feet, lifting him off the ground bridal style. Niall left out a giggle but couldn’t help but admire the ease with which Harry had lifted him off the ground and was now carrying up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, Harry didn’t even bother setting Niall back onto his own feet but held him with one arm around him while opening the door with the other one. Only when finally inside did he let Niall back on the ground again, toed his shoes off and watched the blonde do the same. Then he pulled Niall back against himself by the waist and waited until the blue eyes met his.

Niall looked up, slightly blushing and breathless. For a moment it was so quiet that Niall could nearly hear his own heartbeat under their loud breathing. The silence was soon cut with a grunt that escaped Harry’s lips as he smashed them against Niall’s and started pulling him towards the bedroom door.

Once they had made it into the bedroom, Niall reached down to grab the hem of Harry’s shirt. Harry lifted his arms up to let Niall pull it off him and leaned in for more kisses but was stopped shortly by the wide-eyed blonde in front of him. Confused, Harry looked up into Niall’s eyes and saw him staring at his bare, muscular torso, covered in tattoos.

“Babe, you’re making me blush.” Harry’s whisper was soft and sent shivers down Niall’s spine as he looked up again. “You…” Niall leaped to wrap his arms around Harry again and pecked him on the lips. “Are… Fucking… Holy shit…” And with that, Harry groaned again and ripped Niall’s shirt off and finally lett his hands wander against his pale, soft skin.

“Niall, you’re beautiful” Harry whispered between the kisses as he started slowly moving down his jaw to his neck, kissing here, leaving a mark there and causing Niall let out quiet moans of satisfaction.

Soon enough he reached Niall’s left nipple and as he sucked on it, he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy’s thighs and lifted him off the ground, causing a shocked gasp to leave his swollen lips and his hands pull Harry’s messy curls. Then he made his way to the bed and laid Niall on it on his back and hopped onto him, his legs on either side of Niall’s sides and hands next to his shoulders as he hovered over him.

Harry lowered himself to kiss Niall more and the smaller boy’s hands were exploring his torso, sliding down his sides and to his jeans. A sudden wave of lush washed over him and he ground his hips against Niall’s, who more than happily answered by rolling his own hips against Harry’s. They continued grinding until Niall quickly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and started pulling them down.

After Harry had kicked his jeans all the way off and thrown them onto the floor, he started making his way down the blonde boy again, leaving kisses everywhere on his way towards Niall’s happy trail and still buttoned jeans where his erection was obviously showing. Harry smiled at the sight and tore Niall’s belt open with his teeth and then painfully slowly unbuttoned his jeans, nibbling his stomach between every move.

When the jeans were finally unbuttoned, Harry swiftly pulled them off alongside with Niall’s boxers as well. He held back a groan as he looked at the blonde’s throbbing hard member, leaking with pre-cum.

“Haz… Please just…” Smirking he placed one last kiss right below Niall’s navel before licking the underside of his cock all the way from the base to the foreskin. Then he grabbed the base of the cock with his other had as he started caressing Niall’s balls with the other one, and slowly took Niall’s length into his mouth , inch by inch, and then started bobbing his head up and down at an even pace, causing the boy underneath him to shiver and moan. “Fucking… Tease, Harry, stop, no, fuck!” Niall’s voice cracked and Harry’s chuckle sent vibrations to his member, making it even harder.

Slowly Harry pulled his head up and let go of Niall’s cocks with both his mouth and his hand, and moved down to face Niall’s pink, puckered hole. “Oh shit, Ni, so pretty…” He whispered and the warm air made Niall shiver in pleasure again. Painfully slowly Harry started licking the hole, stretching Niall’s cheeks apart with his hands. He pushed his tongue in and out the hole, and Niall gripped the sheets beneath him in his fists and arched his back off the bed, letting out a satisfied yelp.

“Virgin?” Harry mumbled as he worked on Niall’s hole, and was answered with a slurred “nope.” A while later he let out another word, asking Niall if he was clean and the blonde boy quickly huffed “Yes. Fuck. Me. Now.”

Without further ado Harry reached out to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before slicking his cock up with a generous amount of it. With the excess liquid he slicked up the rim of Niall’s hole and pushed in two fingers, stretching it until Niall screamed “Dick! Now!”

Smirking, Harry once more made sure his cock was completely covered in lube and lined himself up next to Niall’s hole, between his opened legs. Slowly he pushed in, watching carefully as Niall gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled and then relax little by little. Soon Niall started moving his hips, so Harry took the hint and started pushing in more, and then out, then in again and again, slowly as ever and little by little making it deeper into the boy.

Niall was nearly shaking now, the pleasure caused by the curly haired bad boy’s massive cock inside him too overwhelming. “F… Faster, Haz, want you so bad, harder, c’mon…” The words slurred out of Niall’s mouth as he tried to push his hips to meet Harry’s.

Harry, doing as he was told, pulled quickly nearly all the way out and then slammed into Niall as hard and fast as he could, causing the boy to scream in surprise and sudden pleasure. “Fuck! Haz, again!” Niall was so loud, and the little grunts and moans he was letting were making it hard for Harry to last any longer.

“Can’t, babe, not gonna last” Harry huffed, breathless and trying not to concentrate on the sweet warmth and tightness around his throbbing member. “Just please!” Niall’s shriek got him moving again, and this time he kept going and thrusting into the warmth of the boy, feeling the heat building up in the pit of his stomach.

Niall felt like he was in heaven already, and as Harry hit his prostate with one specifically angled thrust, he screamed his name out loud so hard that his throat started hurting. “Fuck, Niall, when you sound like that, making it so hard…” Harry’s words were nearly incomprehensible as he continued thrusting and hitting the same bundle of nerves over and over again, causing Niall to arch his back off the bed and moan loudly in pleasure.

“So close, Haz, please…” Niall moaned as he could feel the orgasm building up. At that, Harry grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it lightly. That sent Niall over the edge, screaming Harry’s name.

The look of Niall’s face during his orgasm and him screaming and shouting combined to the tightening walls around Harry’s stone hard cock had him coming as well, moaning and sending a huge load inside the blonde boy.

Harry kept thrusting through their orgasms, until he finally pulled out and fell on top of Niall. They were both sweaty and covered in Niall’s cum, panting and coming down from their highs. “Shit, Harry.” Harry smirked before he got up and walked into the bathroom to get a towel and then cleaning Niall and himself up.

Then he walked back to the bed and threw himself onto it, straight next to Niall and wrapped an arm around him. “Stay for the night.” Because Niall didn’t answer or relax right away and because of his hesitant expression, Harry whispered “please” into his ear, caressed his side with his finger and placed soft kisses into the blonde hair.

Finally Niall sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Harry and kissing the corner of his mouth lightly. “M’kay.” Harry smiled, pulled Niall even closer to his chest and started drawing lines up and down his back with his long fingers.

Sighing contentedly Niall snuggled impossibly closer to Harry and placed a soft kiss on his chest. “Thanks for taking me home, Haz.” He muttered, and then he was asleep.

 

In the morning the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He was in bed alone, and didn’t first recognise where he was. As he sat up, he felt pain in his lower areas which helped him remember right away… “Ow… Fuck.” He muttered as he struggled to get up and got his phone from the floor.

“What’s up, Liam?” He spoke quietly since he wasn’t sure where Harry was and because his throat was sore. Liam’s voice was somewhat similar to Niall’s as he spoke. “’T was like the best night ever… How’d yours go?” Niall chuckled before answering. “Could say the same, really. It was… Something.” The door opened and in walked Harry in just a pair of boxers.

“You know, Liam, I’ll call you later, okay?” After Liam agreeing to this, the boys said their goodbyes and finished the phone call.

Niall looked up at Harry smiling happily in the doorway and smiled himself as well. Then Harry took a few steps towards the bed before whispering “Up for round two, babe?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this was about to be a one shot, but I just couldn't leave Niall alone and I wanted Harry to find his soft side, so... And yeah, I watched Friends With Benefits the other day.
> 
> Unbetad
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appreciated :)x

The second round was just as good as the first one.  
  
Well, maybe even better.

  
  
Niall insisted on walking, or to be more accurate limping home, despite Harry's demands to call a taxi to take him. He was exhausted when he arrived, even though the walk wasn't too long. Yawning, he walked into his flat, fell on his bed and passed out the second he closed his eyes.  
  
It was late at night, already past 11PM when Niall finally woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to find three missed calls and a text from Liam, asking where he was.

  
  
"You dicknose, where have you been, I've been worried out of my fucking mind here?!" Liam's voice was loud and concerned, but Niall knew he wasn't really angry, just worried about his friend. "Oh yeah, I came home from Harry's around two and fell asleep right away and woke up just now. Sorry, didn't wake up to your calls." Niall was still tired and his bum was seriously sore. Liam let out a frustrated sigh but seemed to accept the explanation. "How was your night? Tell me everything. He any good? As big as people say he is?"  
  
Niall smirked at his friend's curious eagerness before speaking. "Well, it was ridiculously perfect, like the best night I've had in ages if not ever. He's even bigger and damn, he really is good. Like, proper good, right?" Niall took a deep breath between the sentences. "Yours then, Zayn Malik as charming in the bedroom as he is elsewhere?" After the last sentence Niall let out a quiet giggle, knowing that Liam would praise the dark boy all the way up to Heaven, if the morningly phone call was anything to rely on.  
  
"Oh - my - God, Niall. He just... Fuck! You know? And he's just so, and like, I just, I can't even, he like was so... Damn." "Oh okay. 'S that good or bad?" Niall was chuckling regardless of the terrible pain in his arse. "Good! Fucking hell, Ni, good isn't even half a percent good enough a word to describe that man!"  
  
"Was it just like, sex good or date good?" Liam was quiet for a moment before answering with a hint of hesitation in his tone. "Well.. Actually we're going out tonight. Like on a proper date. He asked, before you blame me for being obsessed with a one night stand." Niall smiled to himself. Liam had the habit to fall for people he barely knew, feelings pretty much completely based on the sex. "Are you, though? Obsessed with him, I mean. Or, I don't know. Do you like him in any other way than sexually?"  
  
Liam let out a thoughtful, pondering hum. "I don't know, man. I mean of course I'm physically attracted to him and all, but I do want to get to know him better. Enough of me, though. Are you gonna meet that curly one again?"  
  
Niall had thought of it, really, on his way home from Harry's. During the round two Harry had been telling Niall how he wanted him, how beautiful and perfect he was... And had the night before as well. He decided it was for the best not to let Liam assume anything just yet, so he told him "I'm not sure, I mean he did say these sweet things while we were, you know, at it" He spoke the words slowly and emphatically to make sure Liam understood what he meant. "But who doesn't? So, yeah. He's charming, obviously and surely lovely and nice and all that, but I think this was all he wanted so I'm just gonna let this go and move on with my life."  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean. He's the bad boy Styles after all." Niall hummed to tell Liam he agreed. After chatting for a while and Niall wishing Liam luck on his date with Zayn, they hung up.

  
  
Niall was about to toss his phone next to him on the bed, but noticed that he had received one more text message from an unknown number. Feeling his curiosity rise he opened it and looked at it.  
  
" _Cheers for the latest. U know I wouldnt mind doing it again sometime ;)x H_ "  
  
Stunned, Niall stared at the screen before pressing the reply button and typing. " _Thanks to urself. Where'd ye get my number tho?_ "  
It didn't take long for Harry to reply. " _Called mine from yours when u were asleep. Hope u dont mind. Didnt wanna let u go so easily, this could be a thing of ours, u know?_ "  
  
Niall smiled before replying with a fake nonchalant " _whaddya mean with "this"?_ "  
This time it took a while longer to get Harry's reply, but Niall nearly choked when he read it. " _Fucking_."  
  
No, no, no. There was _no_ way _the_ Harry blimmin' Styles would ever come back for more of Niall. Niall's head was spinning as he read the texts over and over again, before letting his phone fall onto his stomach and staring at the ceiling. Of course he would be up for it. He would really be up for anything that curly haired god suggested, but this felt like quite a lot. After a while Niall's phone beeped again to announce there was a new message from Harry. A message that read " _Ever seen friends with benefits, the movie? Leave out the last half an hour with the feelings and all the bullshit. Just the sex part. U in or u out?_ "  
  
Niall knew the answer before he had even finished reading the text. Sighing, both contentedly and a little timidly he typed " _be at mine 7pm tomorrow_ " he stared hesitantly at it for a while before thinking "what the heck, here I go" and pressing send.

  
  
  
A few weeks passed and Niall met Harry at either of their house more or less frequently. (On 17 nights or days out of twenty, not that Niall had been counting or anything.) Every time seemed to get better than the one before, as they began to know what the other boy liked, knowing exactly where to touch and what to do to make the other one squirm with pleasure. Niall knew Harry's body like the palm of his hand, and wanted every last bit of it, from his bouncy, fluffy curls, down his toned torso all the way to his endlessly long, muscular legs.

  
  
Niall hadn't told Liam anything about this whole thing with Harry. He thought Liam would be disappointed, being as sensible and responsible as he is. He felt guilty, though, because he was used to always telling Liam absolutely everything. So, one night that Niall was not at Harry's, Liam came over for a few beers, a film and a chat.  
  
"How's things with Zayn?" Niall started. He hadn't heard much from Liam either, just that they'd met a few times and that he was falling for the "god-like fuck of a man", like Liam had stated, fast and hard. "I think it's going well. I mean, we've been talking loads and about a lot of things and it feels like this is going to last." Liam was beaming and Niall felt truly happy for him. "That's great, Li, I'm happy it turned out that way. Are you together for real or what?" "I guess you could say we're dating, like." "That's great, man. I really hope it lasts, about time you found someone." Niall patted his best friend's back and they spent a while watching the film in silence.

  
  
Liam broke the silence after a while. "You seen Harry lately?" Niall blushed. He really wanted to tell Liam everything that had happened, but he was scared of what his slightly older and more adult-like friend would say. Sighing, he nerved himself up and decided to tell Liam the truth.  
  
"Well, I've been seeing him quite a lot to be honest." "What do you mean? Like, are you going out or what?" Niall's blush got even deeper now. "No... It's just... We kinda just have sex, like in that film with Justin Timberlake. It's absolutely perfect, really." Liam chewed on his bottom lip for a while with a puzzled expression on his face and then looked at Niall. "Are you sure that there is nothing more than that between the two of you?" Niall nodded shortly. "Yeah. It wouldn't work out that way between him and I anyway. I don't think he's the relationship kind of a lad. Or at least a relationship with _me_ kind of a lad." Liam nodded at this and let the subject go for a while, leaving Niall surprised about his positive attitude towards the whole friends with benefits thing.  
  
"I thought you'd start lecturing me about this being irresponsible and immature and whatnot." Niall's voice was dripping wonderment and confusion, and Liam looked at him, lifting one eyebrow and sounded sincere and serious as he spoke. "I think you're falling for that boy, Nialler, and you're just too blind to see it. You won't be friends for long, let me tell you that."  
  
Niall frowned. Of course it had crossed his mind more than once, more than it should have. He didn't want to admit, not even to himself that he was growing feelings towards the boy he shared this weird little sexual relationship with. He couldn't fall for him, it would ruin the whole thing, wouldn't it? "Li, it's just... Feelings would complicate it. I don't want to mess it up, I mean, at least now I get to have his body for myself. If I fell for him, which I am most definitely _not_ doing" he added as Liam looked at him knowingly, "and then told him about it, which I wouldn't do either, he'd get scared and disappear. It's just sex to him and it's just sex for me, for now. And for good."  
  
Liam still didn't seem all that convinced, but he finally dropped the subject. Sighing with relief, Niall turned back to the film where the hero was just about to save the love of his life.

 

  
The next day Niall found himself in Harry's bedroom. He thought he had only imagined it, but somehow the sex had been more gentle, softer and in some way _prettier_   than usually. It felt like Harry had spent more time and energy opening Niall up, pleased him more than usually and somehow been more careful and thoughtful about how Niall felt. "But" Niall thought to himself "it couldn't be, I'm just imagining shite. It's just because of what we talked with Liam. He's not any different."

  
But still, after they both had finished and were coming down from their highs (that had felt even better than before, at least for Niall) Harry dropped his body next to Niall's and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing light kisses onto his neck and shoulders. Before properly even realising what was going out, the words fell out of Niall's mouth. "What are you doing?"

Harry froze for a split second before continuing with the gentle little pecks. "Cuddlin'" he hummed, mouth still pressed against Niall's warm skin. Niall chose to accept this explanation and rolled onto his side so that he was now facing Harry. "Why?"

Harry just looked at Niall, smiling crookedly and shrugging with the shoulder that was not against the mattress. "Cos I like doing that." "You never did that before though." "Because I don't do it with just anyone, babe."

  
"Babe, huh?" Niall breathed, and felt Harry's body shake as he let out a muted laugh. Niall felt properly, utterly, impossibly puzzled. Was that flirting? Maybe Harry was just in a good mood. Niall didn't mind, though. He simply sighed and snuggled close to the boy, pressing his forehead against his chest. "Better make the best of this while it lasts" he thought to himself, breathing in the sweet scent of the gorgeus boy he was definately not falling for.

  
Niall's voice broke the silence after a little while. "What happens if something like the last half an hour of the film happens?" It took a while for Harry to realise what Niall was talking about, and he took a deep breath before answering quietly and pensively. "I don't know. I sort of wouldn't want this to end, but... If the other one's not feeling the same, then guess it has to end. Don't want to make it awkward, right?" Niall nodded, forehead still attached to the tattoos on Harry's torso. He knew it would be inevitable, eventually. He knew that Harry would somehow get to know how he was feeling. Not that he felt anything. Of course not.

"I don't want this to end either." Niall's words weren't louder than a whisper, but he felt Harry's arms tighten around him, and... Was that a kiss? Yes, Harry had definitely just kissed the top of Niall's head. Niall felt himself blush, and was grateful that his face was hidden from the other boy.

 

"You been with Zayn lately?" Niall asked, trying to sound conversational. "Yup. See him everyday at work, anyway. Why'd you ask?" "Oh, okay. Nothing, just, does he ever mention Liam?" Harry chuckled and Niall felt how Harry pressed his jaw against the top of Niall's head. "Doesn't shut up about that boy. It's starting to get on my nerve, seriously. Zayn's way gone for him." Niall smiled happily. At least the feeling seemed to be mutual between his best friend and that new found crush of his.

"Zayn's been funny lately, I mean, whenever he's not going on about your mate Liam." Niall felt curious and asked "What d'ya mean?" Harry shrugged half-sidedly again. "Dunno. Keeps telling me we can't make this thing of ours work without falling in love."

Harry spoke quietly, almost shyly, and Niall felt how his own heart started thumping. "Yeah. Liam says the same thing." Niall's voice was nothing but a whisper now and he tried his best to stop it from shaking, but failed, of course.

"What do you think?" Harry pulled himself lower on the bed, now looking Niall in the eye, face just a few inches from Niall's. Niall felt his breath on his face as he stared into the big, beautiful eyes that he'd wanted to get lost in for a while now. Well, a bit longer than a while maybe. "I don't know, Harry."

Harry blinked slowly and bit his lip. Niall let his eyes wander along the bridge of his nose, the high, perfectly carved cheekbones, the dark, long eyelashes, the dimples that were visible hence the faint smile on Harry's lips... He took in all the beauty of the boy in front of him, admiring it and wondering if the said boy would ever be _his_.

"Me neither, Niall." Harry looked up at Niall again, chewing on his bottom lip again. "What do you _want_?" Harry blinked again, thinking about Niall's whispered question. Slowly he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, like encouraging himself, and breathed out the word "you".

 

Niall's heart was beating its way out of his ribcage now. He couldn't help but stare into the emerald eyes in front of him, with bells ringing in his eyes and blood rushing to his face. "In what way?"

Harry was silent for a long while, or at least it felt like it, before taking a deep breath and then the words burst out of his mouth. "I want to take you to a fancy restaurant and for long walks and to the cinema and hold your hand and kiss you in front of people and go to pub and a club and touch you wherever I go so people know you're mine and I want to cook you dinner and cuddle you and kiss you and take care of you and take you to my parents' and get them to know you and be awkward at your parents' and hold your hand under the table and I wanna tell you that I love you but I can't cos you'll never feel the same."

Harry lay still, with his eyes closed and his breath a little shaky, and Niall could see the tension in his shoulders and his expression, and he couldn't help but bring a hand into Harry's curls. Harry's eyes opened in shock and he stared at Niall, who was trying to find the right words to say. Unable to come up with anything, he decided to go for the second option.

Niall grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed gently, forcing the boy to lie flat on his back, then he swiftly, in the matter of split seconds, climbed on top of him, legs straddling Harry's hips and hands on the pillow under his head. Then, as quickly yet gently and carefully as possible, Niall leaned forward to capture Harry's lips with his own.

The kiss was different from any of the one they had shared before; lingering, soft and caring, both exploring new feelings, new areas of the other boy. Harry sighed into the kiss, seeming to relax and wrapped his arms around Niall, forcing him to straighten his legs and lie on top of him, hands still on either side of Harry's head. After kissing like this for a while, Harry used all his strength to flip them over and Niall found himself on his back straddled by the smirking Harry.

 

  
"Can you say it now, then?" It took half a minute for Harry to comprehend Niall's subtle question. With fire shining in his eyes, he whispered "I fucking love  you, Niall, and there's nothing you can do about it." Niall stared up at Harry for a moment, with a fine smile on his lips. Then, he closed his eyes and pecked Harry's lips. "There's nothing I'd ever even want to do about it." Smirking, he caught Harry's lips again, and as he pulled out from the kiss, he repeated Harry's words. "I fucking love you, Styles, and there's nothing you can do about it."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Ziam part of the night, hope it's okay. At least one more part of Ziam coming up as well :)

Zayn’s POV

 

“Zayn please, pleeeeease, come out with me toniiight…” Harry’s whining was starting to get on my nerve. I was feeling weary after a long week of work, and was absolutely not in the mood for any sorts of pubbing or clubbing. “Why tonight? Tomorrow’s Saturday, we might as well go tomorrow man!” Harry just looked at me from behind those damn eyelashes with his damn puppy-eyes, pouting his lower lip.

“Zayn pretty, pretty please!” I sighed. It wasn’t like I had had a chance to refuse from going in the first place. Harry was always so good at making me do whatever he wanted me to. “”Fine. To the pub. Not the club. And you’re buying my drinks.” “Yesss! I love you, Zaynie!” He lunged and reached his arms around my neck, nearly choking me right there and then. I patted his back saying “ood thing you’re happy, mate, but please don’t kill me”,faking suffocation. “Oops sorry” he murmured as he unwrapped his arms and started bouncing around in my room instead.

Sighing, I watched as the boy a year younger than me was dancing around my room, looking as triumphant as ever. I had never been able to comprehend why people thought he was in some way dangerous, a bad boy, like some said. He was one hell of a cuddly teddy bear, to be honest. It was just his looks that were a bit off; basically leather, black, studs and bandanas. Well okay, surely he was also known for his weekly one night stands with anyone from the club, but seriously. People are allowed to shag whoever they want to, right?

We were always joking about this; people thinking of us as bad influence or indecent in some way. The best one so far had been when Louis, a friend of ours had heard two girls at school talking about me and Harry’s _dark dealings_ outside the town. Yeah, well in case you found volunteering at a children’s hospital shady, then sure. But otherwise, no. Thanks for trusting us, people of this inbred, shut down village.

 

We left for the pub after a while, knowing it would get too crowded if we waited any longer. But, much to our disappointment, we noticed that it was already crammed with people. “Wanna sit over there in the corner, with that Irish lad Niall and his mate Liam?” I looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. “And which one did you plan hitting on?”

A slight blush took over Harry’s cheeks. “The blonde” he muttered and I smirked at that. “How’d you even know he’s gay?” “Unfailing gaydar, darling, that’s how I know.” I rolled my eyes at Harry’s ludicrous, sly smile and walked in the direction of the bar.

“You should probably get drinks for them straight away, don’t you think?” Harry snickered as the bartender turned to us. “Four beers, four Jägerbombs and eight of the strongest shots you have, please.” He smiled at the man indifferently and innocently, as he looked at Harry with a questioning look. Without another word, anyway, he took off to get the drinks and Harry pulled his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans. “Before you even ask, yes, I _am_ paying for your bankrupt ass. And it’s only because I love you, definitely not because I got paid like yesterday.”

I started to think of something cutting to say in comeback, but at that second the bartender set the tray onto the counter, announcing the price to Harry. After having paid, Harry started walking towards the table the two boys were at, and I followed on after him.

 

In about half a minute we reached the table, and Harry said something downright dorky, starting with a smooth as hell “Evening, gentlemen.” I rolled my eyes at his fake courtesy, and took a look at the boys while Harry persuaded them to let us take a seat at the same table.

The blonde boy, Niall, if Harry had known right, was the shyest kid in town, I thought. I had never spared any more thoughts to him than needed; he wasn’t really my type and I thought he wouldn’t have been up for it in any case.

Then I scanned the other boy, and _damn_. He was the most gorgeous sight I had ever laid eyes upon; all dark and sandy-brown, carefully styled hair, warm chocolate eyes and muscular upper body and arms. He was wearing a grey V-neck which left little for imagination; his muscles were nothing but apparent underneath it. I had to tell myself to stop staring as I sat down next to him.

 

Niall still seemed shy, but apparently into guys seeing as he was staring at Harry in awe, while the three of us were having some boring conversation about last weekend’s rugby –tournament and the new clothes store in the city nearby. I was only paying attention half-heartedly, though. All I could focus on was this breath-taking spectacle right next to me.

Every now and then I noticed Liam’s eyes lingering on me, our arms brushing slightly against each other and felt… Well, ecstatic. Maybe I’d get lucky tonight.

“Where are you headed tonight?” I whispered into his ears as I noticed that Harry was talking quietly to Niall. He only had time to shrug before Harry yelled out “Shots, people!” and shoved the tiny glasses of alcohol into our hands. Not wanting to leave my friend hosting the night alone, spoke the countdown from three to one, and we downed the shots.

With the boiling hot feeling of alcohol still burning the back of my throat, I gently placed my hand onto Liam’s thigh and felt thrilled when he didn’t cringe at the touch or move farther away from me. Quite contrary, he let out an almost noiseless, happy sigh and moved his leg so that it was leaning against mine. I gave his thigh a little squeeze, and he looked up at me, smiling. He looked content yet maybe a little hesitant, but I was certain that after a few more drinks he’d be just fine.

The banter went on and on, and I was finding it even harder to concentrate as the time passed. Liam was leaning even closer to me, little by little. I could feel his warmth against my arm and my leg, and combined to the alcohol I was consuming burning my throat, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Would you fancy going out for a fag?” He nodded so I excused us and led Liam out.

Now that Liam was standing up, I was finding it hard to not constantly check him out because, well, he was _fit._ He was inch or two taller than me, and way bigger, his muscles filling his tight clothes perfectly. I mentally kicked myself to stop myself from staring as I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. After lighting my own cigarette, I asked if he wanted one, which he politely said no to.

Liam was standing pretty close to me; not minding the smoke I was breathing out. “I like the smell of that, though.” I lifted my eyebrows in response, waiting for him to explain what he meant. “The smell of smoke, I mean.” “Oh.” I nodded slowly, pondering if there had been a further meaning behind that.

“Sometimes… I wonder what it would feel like to kiss someone who had just been smoking. You know, to see if I’d still be able to taste it.” I looked at him thoughtfully. The words had come out of his mouth so naturally, like he actually _had_ been thinking about that. Like it wasn’t even flirting, just thinking out loud.

“D’you wanna try that then?” When he looked me in the eye, all the shyness was gone, and instead there was a mischievous smirk taking over his expression. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

I was nearly taken back by shock at his words. I had thought he was shy, not all flirty and playful like this. Not that I minded, though; this Liam was potentially even better than a shy one would have been. I decided to be serious though, a real wet blanket and simply stated: “Yeah I would.”

He chuckled and without further demands lifted his right hand to rest on my side and leaned in to kiss my lips. It was a short, uncorrupted kiss; over in the matter of seconds, but it was steaming hot. When Liam started to pull back, I objected by throwing my hands behind his neck, jerking his lips back onto mine. He left out a small gasp and I used the opportunity to thrust my tongue between his slightly parted lips.

By the time I started kissing him properly, he had caught up and was kissing back with equally force; lifting his other hand to wrap his arms around my middle and pulling me closer. His lips were a little chapped, not as soft as some boys’ were, and I loved it. His hands were drawing shapes along my back, my hips, my arse, and his tongue was battling for dominance against mine.

But, sadly, the kiss was over before long as we started feeling breathless. Slightly blushing, I stepped back but he kept his hand on the small of my back. “Where are _you_ going from here?” He asked; voice no louder than a whisper. “Anywhere you are.”

His chuckle broke the atmosphere, and I looked at him, curious. “You are one cheesy shit, Mr. Malik, did you know that?” His eyes were shining and the grin on his lips was nearly making me swoon. I let out a nervous laugh, and he swiftly pecked my lips before turning on his heels and saying “Come on, we don’t want to keep those two waiting” over his shoulder.

I chuckled and stepped to walk right behind him, placing one hand on his back. “Cocky.” He smirked, and I reached down to give his bum a tender squeeze.  “And you’re into it.” He just laughed and pressed a little closer to my side.

As we sat down, I noticed a familiar leer on Harry’s face. “Any news?” I asked the casual question, but I knew that Harry knew what I meant. “Nope. Niall and I are gonna leave now.” he stated, not leaving it unclear where they were headed. “You two staying or should we get a taxi for all four?”

I looked at Liam, waiting for him to reply as he wished. “We’ll be here for a bit longer, you two go, it’s grand.” I watched as his blonde friend’s cheeks turned bright red as Harry spoke. “Okay, we’re out then. Have a good night, boys.” Like the nobleman he is, he helped Niall up from his chair and started dragging him towards the exit.

Harry turned to give one last look at me, and I winked as I said “have fun, boys” in a playful tone. He shoved his tongue out, and then they were on their way.

“Well, this was convenient” I whispered to Liam as I wrapped my arm around his waist again, and he let out a giggle that was the cutest thing a man like him could ever do.

 

After one more round of drinks, we called a taxi and the next thing I noticed that I was topless lying flat on my back in bed with Liam hovering over me, straddling my body with his well-built limbs. He was placing soft kisses on every inch of my torso, following the curves of my abs and my tattoos. There was something in his eyes I’d never seen in anyone’s before; something more than just plain horniness.

And I could feel the same look on my own face. The look that was a combination of admiration and lust and  something more, like wanting to take care of the other person, to protect them and make sure they were fine. And so I sighed and took his jaw gently between my index finger and thumb and pulled him back to face me.

I kissed his lips softly, carefully, being as gentle as I could. Then, I gathered all the strength in me to push him off from top of me to lie on his back next to me instead, and rolled over so that I was on top now.

I lifted myself up s little so that I was able to see his shirtless torso, and _Christ_ was it a sight. He had tattoos on his arms and his body was definitely even _more_ muscular than I had imagined. A quiet groan left my lips as they attacked the skin on his face, then neck, then collarbones… I kissed every single spot of him, until I came across the fabric of his jeans, covering the part of him that I needed right now.

I looked at him, seeking for confirmation. He nodded eagerly, looking a little astounded, so I unbuttoned his jeans, already being able to feel his erection through the textile. Enthusiastically I pulled down his jeans alongside with his boxers with one quick movement, and he kicked them off the bed onto the floor.

He looked at me expectantly, as I took in the sight I was facing; his large, throbbing member, leaking against his flat stomach. Grunting hungrily I attacked it, licking the big vein on the underside of his cock. He let out quiet moans of pleasure as I impossibly slowly took his member into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and moving my mouth downwards until all of him was in it.

I moaned, knowing that the vibration would make him feel good, and started bobbing my head up and down with a varying speed. Liam’s breathing was heavy and he reached a hand down to tug at my hair gently, guiding my head. “Not gonna last, just… Please…”

My mouth let go of him with a smacking noise. “Fuck me, Zayn” he moaned nearly inaudibly. This was almost too much for my own member, which was still untouched and neglected in my jeans, which I kicked off without the slightest tad of hesitation.

After pulling off my briefs as well, I reached to my bedside table to get a condom and the lube, my other hand’s fingers already caressing Liam’s entrance with soft touches. I opened the bottle and squeezed some of the glassy liquid into the palm of my hand, slicking up three fingers.

I moved up to press kisses onto the skin of his neck, sucking on his pulse point as I pushed the first finger into his warm hole. Gasping at the intrusion, Liam’s hands flew onto my back and I felt his nails dig into my skin. The feeling was sent straight into my throbbing cock, and I let out an accidental moan.

Hearing this, Liam seemed to realise that I was still untouched, and reached a hand down to stroke my member. I exhaled heavily at this feeling, and pushed a second finger into Liam.

After twisting, curling and scissoring for a while, I finally founded the spot inside Liam that made his back arch, his jaw clench and eyes shut tightly. “Fuck, Zayn, yes” he hissed, as I whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. “Yeah, Liam, I know… What do you want next?”

He took a sharp, shaky breath before murmuring “Fuck me.” “What? Couldn’t hear you babe…” This time, his words came out as a scream as I hit the specific bundle of nerves inside of him, again.

Placing one more kiss onto his plump lips, I aligned myself with his entrance. “Now!” He yelled, and I chuckled before slowly pushing into the tightness and heat of his puckered hole. ´

He felt so good; potentially better than anyone ever had felt before. Combined to the moans and the moans falling from his mouth, I felt like I couldn’t be able to last very long. “Liam, so good, oh my fuck yes Liam.” I panted, and Liam reached his hand around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

This time the kiss was sloppy and wet, his tongue sliding against my teeth and the bridge of my mouth. Yet still it was heated, chaste and so _very_ sexual. “Harder, Zayn I don’t care, not gonna last, just want you” he huffed and I did as I was told.

I slammed into him, already feeling the heat in my stomach, and hit his prostate over and over again. He was shouting my name along with a string of curses.

With one more thrust he was sent over the edge. His face relaxed as he screamed my name one last time, and the sight was so stunning that I came right after him. I kept thrusting through our highs before pulling out and slumping on top of him in a shaky, whimpering mess.

“Wow” he breathed out. Wow, indeed. “Stay.”

He didn’t answer in a few seconds, so I spoke again, quietly and softly. “Please.” He nodded and gently rolled over so that I was still partly on top of him, my leg straddling his hips and my arm on his chest, head resting on his shoulder.

“Good night, Zayn.” He pressed a kiss onto my forehead and I sighed. “Good night, Liam.”

 

In the morning I wake up, my body still intertwined with Liam’s. Careful not to distract him, I lifted myself off the bed and walked out of my room to get a shower. When I walked back into my room after a few minutes, Liam was still lying on my bed, but this time awake.

“Good morning, beautiful” I whispered as I tossed the towel I was wearing around my waist onto the floor and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. “Morning.”

The morning was the usual sub-one-night-stand-morning, a quiet breakfast of toast and a cup of tea with nothing but our boxers on. After having finished, he got the rest of his clothes on, and started hesitantly heading towards the door.

“Liam, wait.” I said. It was now or never. I had to do this, I thought, and now was the last chance. He looked at me expectantly, like this was what he had been waiting for, too. “What are you doing tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, please let me know if you did! :)x  
> sorry about the end, I know it's not good :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter from Zayn's point of view. This one will probably be the last one to this, unless I come up with a good idea. Hope you like it :)

Oh my God, oh my God, oh – my – God. I was in my room, walking around nervously with my hands sweaty and thoughts spinning in my head. “What am I gonna wear? What is he gonna wear? What if he hates it? What if I mess everything up? What if he doesn’t like me? If he just felt like he couldn’t say no to me ‘cos of last night? What if…?” “Will you shut up now please?”

I was cut off by Harry’s raspy voice coming from the tiny sofa in the corner of my room. I stopped turned to look at him, nearly having forgotten that he was with me. I shot him a startled, puzzled look and then started pacing around again.

“Seriously, Zayn. No one says yes if someone asks them out on a date _because they liked the sex_. I’m for real, hands down. He was all heart eyes about you yesterday already; the fact that you fucked him can’t have changed that, at least not for the worse!” I sighed, feeling a bit more reassured but still nervous. My anxious fingers were fidgeting at the hem of my shirt and I shot Harry a frustrated look.

“It’s easy for you to say, you’re Harry blimmin’ Styles!” He let out a gasp, mocking shock. “And _what_ exactly did that mean?” As I only rolled my eyes in response, he continued. “No but seriously now, Z, I’m sure it’ll go fine. He’ll adore you. Like you adore him. Trust me it’ll be perfect.”

I collapsed onto the bed next to him and looked at him, a pleading look in my eyes. “Pinky swear?” Now it was his time to roll his eyes and chuckle, but then he smiled fondly and reached out his hand to wrap his pinky finger around mine, giving it a light squeeze.

 

At 17:59 I was standing outside the super fancy, expensive looking restaurant in the town centre. My feet were tapping, my hands were fidgety and I kept checking my watch every three seconds. Exactly three seconds before the shortest hand of the clock hit the 6 o’clock mark, a man walked from around the corner of the building.

“Evening, sir.” There was amusement in Liam’s tone as he noticed my nervousness, but his smile was genuine, not the least bit mocking. “Hi” I breathed out, feeling my grin stretch across my face, as I turned and placed my hand onto his back. “You look amazing.” He blushed as I spoke the words, even though they were slightly muffled and almost inaudible. “Thanks. So do you.” I sighed inwardly, taking in his obvious jumpiness as well: I felt thankful I wasn’t the only one feeling slightly uncomfortable and tense. I led him into the restaurant through the door, and the head waitress showed us to the table. Liam stared uneasily at his hands after we had sat down, his fingers twiddling with the tablecloth.

We ordered our drinks and meals and sat a while in an awkward silence with the glasses of water the waitress had served us. “So…” I started, not really even sure what I was going to say. “Do you know if Niall and Harry had any fun?”

Right away I wanted to smack myself as hard as I could. This was a _date_ , for crying out loud. You don’t talk about your friends’ hook-ups on first dates! Liam simply raised one eyebrow and smiled crookedly. “Yeah, that’s what I understood.” I felt like smacking myself again, this time because I had got lost in Liam’s perfect lips, the way he smiled and they looked so full and soft and…

“You know…” My head snapped up at this. Shit. That did _not_ sound good. Liam must have noticed the sheepish look in my eyes because he smiled reassuringly before speaking in a soft, gentle tone. “I appreciate this” he said, pointing at the table and around the restaurant, “but I think we could try doing something else. Or, like, finish eating as quickly as possible and then go feeding the ducks in the park or something, I dunno. This just feels a bit too date-y given the fact that we’ve already fucked and I can’t stop thinking of you.”

I stared a while in a shock before I completely understood his words and chuckled. “I fully agree you know, this is too stiff. I’d say we ditch this place, go buy something from Tesco’s and head over to the pond.”

Liam was already getting up from his chair as I finished speaking, so I followed him and left about fifty pounds on the table. “That should cover it, right?” Liam just guffawed, grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the stupid restaurant. The last thing I saw was the open-mouthed waitress with two plates in her hands, and then we were out.

We walked towards the little food shop, giggling like idiots and clutching each other’s hands. I liked it, Liam’s hand was warm and bigger than mine; my hand fit flawlessly into his grip, our fingers intertwining perfectly.

We got ourselves a bottle of cheap red wine and two cheap sandwiches and a small loaf of bread for the ducks. I paid for our food, but Liam insisted on paying the loaf; “Sod it, Zayn, I want to pay, I love ducks! And those things you get if you replace the U with an I. Yours especially.” This had sent a huge wave of laughter over me, and I was still wiping the tears from my eyes and fighting back a giggle as we half walked, half jogged out of the shop.

The park where the pond was wasn’t too far away, but I had thankfully calmed down when we arrived. We walked more peacefully now, hand in hand, between the trees towards the little pond where the ducks were swimming around happily.

“Look at them, they’re just so cute and carefree and just. Gah, I’d give anything to be a duck!” I laughed at Liam’s excitement; he was just adorable and I was afraid I was actually showing too much fond or something. “You couldn’t have sex then though.” Liam stopped for a second, biting his lower lip. “I could, though. Ducks do that. And I even happen to know _how_ they do it, just please don’t make me explain, it would take the whole date-y-ness out of this” he giggled as he was speaking, and I couldn’t help but laugh along as he pulled the loaf out of its bag and started crumbling it, tossing the pieces at the ducks who ate them, letting out happy quacks.

It was easy being with Liam, outside the restaurant that is. Guess it was too fancy back there or something, since everything had felt perfect ever since the second we’d gotten out.

We were sitting on one of the park benches after throwing all the breadcrumbs to the ducks. Liam’s arm was around my shoulders and we were eating the crappy sandwiches and drinking the wine straight out of the bottle. The weather was nice; a warm evening, the sun was setting and the birds were still singing quietly in the trees. Everything felt like falling into place; it really was beautiful.

“The wine is crap innit?” asked Liam conversationally. I turned my head to take a better look at him and I saw him there, grinning with the bottle in his hands. “It is. There’s a reason it’s only like five pounds.” He smirked and took a sip anyway and then leaned forward to put the bottle on the ground next to his feet. “Yeah well, I like this better than the restaurant. Being like this with you. And well yeah, the wine. But being with you.”

I felt the heat of my blush creeping onto my cheeks and looked down at my hands, but then he held out his other hand, the one not around my shoulders and reached to grab mine. He just let our hands rest there, twined together on my lap, his thumb drawing tiny patterns onto the back of my hand. I found the courage to look him in the eye again. He was smiling shyly, a fine blush spread across his cheekbones.

“Yeah. I like this” I said, squeezing his hand, hoping that he got what I meant. He nodded and I leaned against him slightly, fitting perfectly between his arm and his side, and sighed with satisfaction.

Liam tightened his arm around me and I twisted my head to get a look at his face. “Guess what” my voice was but a whisper now and the park around us seemed to have quieted down as well. Liam caught my eye and smiled, urging me to go on. “I want this to last. I think you’re perfect. And I know it’s only the first date but…” I hesitated. This was the biggest confession I had ever made, right after coming out to my family.

“But?” Liam asked a little gingerly, his tone hesitant but soft. “But I feel like you won’t get rid of me in a while. I think I’m about to fall for you, like hard.”

It was kind of funny; I wasn’t feeling nervous at all, it felt natural to say that. And, turned out, Liam was fine with me saying that as well. “It’d be my pleasure to never get rid of you.”

The next thing I noticed we were kissing. It was a lot softer than it had been the night before, gentle and chaste. And it felt perfectly right, perfectly natural and effortless. When we finally, after what felt like ages, pulled apart, my lips were tingling and my heart was beating its way out of my ribcage.

I looked at Liam, and he was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen or one of them at least. (I mean I _had_ seen him during his orgasm and all that, so…) His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining brighter than the moon that had risen over us, his smile so wide and pure that my heart skipped a beat. I must’ve looked pretty much the same, because he leaned swiftly forward to steal one more kiss from my moist lips, and the short, sudden contact between us sent shivers through my whole body.

 

After sitting in silence for a while, we got on our feet and started walking towards Liam’s. His arm was still around me; lovely and comforting, and my arm was slung around his waist, my hand in the pocket of his blazer. We walked quietly and at a relaxed pace; we weren’t in a hurry anywhere. As we reached Liam’s front door, he grabbed my waist and flipped me around so that I was facing him.

“No sex on first dates.” I rolled my eyes at him but smiled fondly, agreeing, but couldn’t resist teasing him a little. “Or are you just sore from last night?” I asked with a wink and smirked as he blushed. “Might be, but still. I’ve got work early. When am I gonna see you again?” I thought of that for no longer than a second before answering. “Come to mine tomorrow after work, we could cook or something, right?”

Liam smiled, nodded and then pulled me in for one last kiss.  The kiss was not as soft as the ones in the park; this was more desperate, his lips more forceful on mine, but still soft and gentle, caring and sweet.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow” he whispered, pecked the corner of my mouth once more and then he was already through the door. I took a few breaths and started walking home. As I fell asleep that night, I felt happier than I had in a while and dreamed of the brunet boy through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for soooooo many hits omg  
> I wanted to leave the ending like that, just in case I'd like to write more to this some day.
> 
> Please send me prompts, I'll try and write every one I get (though I do prefer the fluffy ones)
> 
> Thanks bye xx


End file.
